Steve Rockenbar
Created by Giuriolo_91 , Steve is one of the main heroes of the GIURIOLO's Canon. Well, He's more like an anti-hero, since he does good things only for himself and doesn't care about the other's goodness. Concept & Development Eminem, Johnny Bravo, Johnny Cage, and Saints Row game are the main inspirations for the design of Steve Rockenbar. I wanted to design a songwriter who was self-confident and able to keep up with the hardest simply with his bastardy, in Saints Row style to say. Backstory One of three children born to a noble family, who have been separated even infants to save himself from the Dr.Eggman domain, Steve '''has been entrusted to a record producer, growing in total luxury. Obviously, he's not satisfied and spent his adolescence in the midst of a gang war. The direct comparison with a group of violent homosexual has caused such a strong trauma that gave rise to the gay phobia. But that did not stop him from moving forward, pursuing the career of music and soon becoming a rap superstar. Recently, one of his music concerts was brutally interrupted by an invasion of Dark Gaia monsters and Steve was saved by the witch-bat '''Morgana, a sexy witch bat, and her team. Steve, however, was self-convinced that was Morgana who organized the ruin of his music concert and from that moment he get no peace unless he'll find her and get his revenge. This belief lasted for a long time, until he is persuaded by Morgana self to protect her from a greater threat. Steve consent just to courting the bat, but with the pass of time, this interest became something heavier for the Steve's womanizer pride, to the point that it became unbearable for him the idea of being able to lose her. Personality Steve is a brave one, independent and competitive, which never takes back in front of a challenge, but he's also a cocky womanizer, very self-confident and too vain. He loves to take care of his appearance, almost maniacally, courting the girls, do the break dancing and, despite being rich and living in luxury, loves anything that has that look underground, like the extreme gear, pizza and street brawls. But his career as a superstar has made him a sociopath who hates helping others and can not stand the idea of having to mess up his precious hair to do the right thing, exceptions aside. A true neutral, he does only what he pleases and is easily fickle: He needs only a handsome sum of money or a promise with a beautiful female to pass from one faction to another. Quotes *"Let's dance! In my style, of course." *"This is my show and I am the star! Remember that!" *"There are not the most good to win ... but the richest!" *"All the girls loves me, it's a fact." *"Do you like my music? But what I ask, OF COURSE you like it!" *"If my music stretches you it's a good sign. For me." *"What's up? You made the bua? Poor child..." *"Do you want my autograph?" *"At the moment I am engaged ... to beat you down!" *"Never underestimate one with a perfect red crest." Skills & abilities 'Natural Qualities' Steve proves to be a great singer since childhood, combining his rap with music that he creates. His ability to dance the break dance combined with his desire to beat creates a rudimentary but effective fighting style, thus making it able to beat his opponents exploiting the agility to his advantage. Against enemies bigger of him, he makes up for his lack of physical strength with an excellent feline agility with which easily evade his opponent's attacks. 'Black magic' Later, after Steve started to attending Morgana, he follows her teachings to use black magic, needed to survive against the monsters that daily torment Morgana's land. As a result, Steve becomes more powerful in combat and with the ability to summon objects out of nowhere, but, given his personal tastes, merely evoke hearing aids of any size and to channel the sound force on them, causing painful sound waves of great impact against the enemies. 'Musical Arsenal (non-canonical)' His passion for music and his unlimited credit has allowed Steve to own a music-based arsenal, like a dubstep gun that shoots high-impact sound waves, and a backpack full of speakers with which to spread his music to blaring. Combat Skills Role: Mage / Support Base Attack: Rifle dubstep (medium-range sound waves) Passive Skill: Maximum Volume (shots dubstep gun can push away the enemy for a few meters.) Skill 1: Trap music (place a speaker in a sound wave that explodes when an enemy passes nearby, damaging and stunning him.) Skill 2: Surging snappy (the music that emanates around him increases the speed of nearby allies.) Skill 3: Surging invigorating (the music that emanates around him restores power to nearby allies.) Supreme Skill: Mega sound wave (acoustic evokes a giant box that delivers a great deal of destructive sound waves in one direction, damaging and stunning many enemies in one time.) Weakness Steve is easily changeable, so it can easily take sides towards the faction that he considers more profitable. In addition, he places the highest priority on his appearance, especially his precious hair that make him a drama if those get ruined. Because of the direct comparison against a gang of gays, Steve has a phobia toward homosexuals, which first become nervous if he's near to one of them, then go into panic and beat them down if they try with him. Relationships ''John the Beagle John is the childhood friend of Steve, a shy guy, introverted, with low self-esteem. When they met for the first time, Steve was one of the most fearsome of the school bullies while John was one of his victims, but one day John began to keep up stuck to him without giving breath, until he did not give in and confided in his ex-victim, becoming friends until the end of the school. After the moving overseas, Steve and John contact each other only by phone. Morgana the Witch-Bat (by Darkgotica92) The leader of her personal team, is a fearless but mischievous ageless bat lady, with dark powers and a good knowledge of alchemy and dedicates his life to defend their land from monsters that assail every day. Of all the females that Steve has attended, with Morgana has the longest relationship he had ever done, which still continues. It was all started when Steve hunted Morgana in revenge for something that was actually a misunderstanding, then lay his vengeful instincts as soon as Morgana convinced him to deploy her side in exchange for her availability. I a short time, the two from rivals became lovers and since then, Steve continues to attend her more often, often bothering the other members of the Morgana's gang. Devil the Echidna (by Darkgotica92) The voice of reason of the Morgana's team and her longtime biggest friend. He's a male echidna with showy blacks tattoos on his face, he's ageless as Morgana and became able to tame the lightning as a result of an accident in a distant era. Devil always looks Steve contemptuously, distrust for his style all out place, while Steve never lost an opportunity to make Devil nervous. Only the presence of Morgana convinces Steve to keep hands off. Raley the Cyber-hog (by Darkgotica92) The last acquired and Morgana's team arm, Raley is an incomplete cyborg abandoned by Dr Eggman in one of his secret bases. Morgana found him and since then trained him to make it capable of facing the dark monsters. He's a honest and determined kind and he's always ready for action to protect his only friends. Raley was the former boyfriend of Morgana, until Steve came to steal his girlfriend and strut about it proudly. Since then, the two becomes eternal rivals who compete for the love of Morgana. Holy Rockenbar One of the two lost brothers of Steve, Holy is a melancholy and pessimistic cheetah grew up in a distant land of Chun-nan, populated by monks. He has lost a right arm as a result of an accident and since then he holds the scar as a sign of his painful experience. Steve found Holy when the latter came to visit him and warning him of a family danger coming. Stone Rockenbar'' One of the two brothers lost Steve, Stone is the largest of the trio, and is a positive type and reasonable. He grew up in a violent land as the Shamar, has earned the bread becoming a Luchador, a wrestling champion of the place, and in his spare time, likes to keep trained his mind playing with puzzles. Steve founds him during his tour to Spagonia. Gallery Quick Doodle - Steve Rockenbar.png|The actual design of Steve Rockenbar Trivia (STILL WORK IN PROGRESS) Category:Neutral Category:Cheetahs Category:Males Category:Work In Progress